Forgotten
by Vriskahs8
Summary: Castiel is forced to live in a life without Dean Winchester, however little does he know that his life is about to turn around. Destiel is a future ship, I only have the intro so far but I'm going to hopefully upload chapter 1 during spring break.
1. Intro

Introduction

Castiel stares across the empty park, watching leaves fall from the tree and get gusted away. He had nothing else to do, ever since Dean Winchester had died his life had been dull, empty. He would wander from place to place, not speaking to anyone, not really paying attention to anyone. Nothing interested him anymore, he didn't care what was going on in the world or what anyone was doing. Nothing mattered to him anymore.

Heaven, upon finding out Dean had died, decided to make Castiel live on his own in the world was punishment enough. Sam had passed as well, but he never let his mind drift to that. Thinking of the life he had spent with the brothers would only make him feel even more miserable. The demons had found out as well and had an unspoken agreement with the angels to let Castiel suffer in the world. Death would only bring him peace and neither side wanted that.

He didn't know how many years had passed, all he knew is that every second felt like an hour, every minute felt like a day, every day felt like a month, and every month felt like several years. There was no one he could talk to that would understand either. Even if there was, talking to someone about it wouldn't make him feel any better. He had betrayed Heaven for Dean, fought Hell for Dean, and Dean had shown him how to live freely. But that didn't matter anymore did it? Because after Dean died it took away his reason to keep fighting, and now there was nothing to live for.

Whenever he saw a couple, or a family together it made him ache, so he tried avoiding people. Which is why he was sitting on a park bench without a single person in sight. He had tried focusing on other things, but it always gave him a reminder. Whenever he tried watching TV some commercial with a hamburger would come on, or it would remind him of some other thing about Dean. He tried reading too but there were reminders through every book he had attempted to read. So now he would focus on not focusing on anything. It was the easiest way to stay out of pain.

What Castiel didn't know is that there was a miracle on the way, one that would brighten his world immensely, and it all started with a silent prayer. _'I wish you were here Dean. Father, if you're listening, please bring him back to me.'_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Forgotten

It started as a day just like many others. It was a Sunday morning and he had chosen a park to stay in over the night. There was no reason for him to find a place to stay, but many years had pasted of him roaming, and that night he felt like taking a small break. He had no reason what motivated him to stop and watch the animals roam the night, or watch the stars in the sky, but something had. Now that the sun was rising, Castiel knew that it was time to get up and wander off to another place, but he didn't.

This time, Castiel decided to explore the town that he was in. Some place called Marble Falls, Texas. It was a small city, there wasn't much to it. He still however decided to explore. He walked alongside the road, passing a Super 8 on his right. Normally, he would walk past it without even a glance, but this time he didn't. When he looked over he saw two people over by a car with the trunk open. They were choosing stuff and putting it into a bag. If he had never met Sam and Dean, he doubted he would even recognize that they were hunters. The thought had a slight sting to it and the mention of the brothers, but he continued to observe. The two hunters closed the trunk after gathering what they needed. A demon warding symbol was visible on the trunk. Castiel watches the hunters head inside the motel and stares at the car for a while. He missed Dean.

After a few moments Castiel forces himself to look away but pauses. He grew curious of why hunters were here. It had been so long since he had last been doing pretty much anything important. Dean would be disappointed in him. Castiel closes his eyes with a sigh. If only he had gotten there just a little bit sooner…

 _Castiel heard Dean's cry for help in a prayer. At the moment he had been attempting to hunt down Lucifer, who apparently had taken over Heaven. Dean and Sam had gone to find Rowena. With her powers no longer held back she had been wreaking havoc. Even Sam had admitted that it had been a mistake to give her the page from the book. But it was too late to go back and change the past. Castiel felt his heart drop at Dean's cry for help and he instantly left to go find him._

Castiel forces himself out of his train of thought. He couldn't live when thinking about the past, it was too painful. He sighs and glances around, noticing he had been standing in the same place for a little. He catches sight of one of the hunters observing him through their motel window. That couldn't be good, not that he cared. They most likely didn't have an angel blade, and if they did it would only bring him peace. Either way, he didn't care. He meets the hunters gaze, silently debating about going over to them and causing trouble to see if they might have an angel blade. Another thought crossed his mind. Last time, when Metatron cut out his grace, it gave him so much more perspective. If he lost his grace once more, maybe he could find something else to live for. It was worth checking if they had one or not.

He realizes he's been staring, something that Dean had talked to him about before, and begins to walk away. He tries to push the thought of Dean out of his head, but it doesn't seem to work. Castiel decides to head back to the park for the night, there was nothing else to do for now. The hunters had noticed him staring and were likely suspicious. He would check back around 2 in the morning. That way he could search the trunk without worry of the possibility of a hunter stabbing him in the back. It had happened before, though last time he had practically been a god. He finds the same park bench and sits down, going back to watches the animals and birds. It was a good distraction.

When it reaches 2 AM Castiel gets up and heads back to the motel, noting that the hunter's car was still parked in front of their motel room. He heads over to it, not worrying about anyone seeing and easily forces the trunk open. It looks like a normal car trunk besides the demon trap that had been painted on the inside. He lifts the false bottom and eyes the various weapons, hoping to find what he sought. When he's about to give up he notices it and grabs it. After a few moments of hesitation, Castiel takes the angel blade and searches for something he could put his grace in, incase his changed his mind. He notices an empty vial and reaches for that as well. With a wave of his hand the trunk of the car closes and locks itself. He opens the vial and uses the angel blade to remove the grace, noticing it heal the wound as it exits into the vial.

He glances over as the motel door opens revealing the two hunters with guns, that couldn't be good. His natural fight or flight instincts take over and he begins to flee. Not that it's much use. Castiel wasn't used to being a human again and he was running from two hunters. Before he knows it, Castiel is tackled to the ground and then knocked out with a strong precise punch.


End file.
